fatal five
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: relena entra a un nuevo colegio. recibe una cinta negra de parte de los fatal cinq comandados por heero.  haha relena sufre un poco
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la traducción de un fic. Que me encanto la autora que lo escribió se llama Kanoyan Ines.

Gundam wing no me pretence.

**Fatal five**

Un RX1 gundam wing fanfic por Inés Kanoyan

En cuando me baje del tren mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Ahora, tengo que enfrentar el hecho de que estoy sola. Subí las escalares con sentimientos fuertes creciendo dentro de mi. A medida que fui a mi primera impresión de la ciudad, no podía ayudarme a mi misma, pero todo lo que admiro. Era tan diferente de la provincia, antes de que yo llegara a ver estas cosas de la televisión, pero ahora estoy realmente aquí.

Yo llevaba mi bolsa y levante la mirada lasciva de mi mapa donde se encuentra el dormitorio para niñas. Menos mal, mi mapa es exacto, por fin vi el dormitorio. Volveré a comprobar la dirección para asegurarme, no me gustaría estar avergonzada durante el primer día aquí en la ciudad.

Llame a la puerta lentamente. Entonces, una sonriente mujer abrió la puerta y dijo: "¡hola! Que es lo que puedo hacer por ti"

Yo le devolví la sonrisa: soy Relena Darlian de la..

"OH MOLLY. Ella esta aquí" se interrumpió a toda prisa. "ENTRA, entra"

Ella me agarro en brazo y me llevo al interior del dormitorio, mientras yo buscaba a tiendas mi bolso y se lo llevo a largo.

Una bella mujer se nos acerco con una sonrisa calidad. "oh, hola, joven no te piedras"

Me sonrió y inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto. Ella parece agradable y es una versión de mi madre mas joven. Me dejo sentada en una silla muy suave y me dio algo de beber.

"hola, soy hilde, voy hacer tu compañera de habitación." Dijo alegremente. "no seas tímida con la señora mayor. Ella es como una madre para todos nosotros. Su nombre es tía vella.

"se parece a ella", estuve de acurdo. "mucho gusto"

"hilde, es posible que le muestres la habitación a relena ahora", ordeno tía vella.

Así que Hilde y yo subimos a ver la habitación. Fue muy agradable y sin mencionar maravillosamente hecho a mano. Había dos camas, lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos, dos ventiladores eléctricos pequeños, algunos armarios, dos pantallas de las lámparas a los lados de cada cama y una mesa enorme.

Esta tabla es donde nos podemos sentar a estudiar ", informó a Hilde." He oído que eres un experto, "

Asentí con la cabeza tímidamente. "¿A qué escuela?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Romefeller Academia Internacional", respondió en voz baja.

Los ojos de Hilde se abrieron con asombro. "¿En serio?"

"Sí", balbuceó mientras me asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente. "¿Por qué?"

"Esa es la escuela más prestigiosa en el país. El más fresco, más rico, la gente más inteligente del país estudia allí y que me incluye a mí." comentó con orgullo que ella me guiñó un ojo.

"¿Tú?"

"Sí". Asentí con la cabeza con orgullo. "Mis padres trabajan muy duro para poder enviarme allí y la cosa es que la matrícula es demasiado caro"

"Ya veo, así que significa que tendrás que estudiar muy duro", ha concluido con un nerviosismo.

Hilde me dio una palmadita en la espalda y dijo: "No significa que es demasiado inteligente. Imagina, ganar una beca. Muy pocos estudiantes que se les da esa oportunidad. Escucha todos los años pasa un solo estudiante, a veces no pasa en todos los estudiantes. "ella respondió.

Ella es tan agradable, por lo menos ahora tengo una amiga en la escuela. Espero que seamos de la misma clase.

"¿En qué sección te encuentras?" Le pregunté.

"2-B", respondió de forma automática. "¿Qué tal tú?"

"2-A". Me dijo con una sonrisa forzada. No somos compañeros de clase.

"bien!" ella respondió rápidamente. "Estás en la sección de mejores! ¡Guau!"

"Guau!" -Exclamé con asombro.

El campus era muy grande. Con su puerta enorme, parece que cinco elefantes enormes todos pueden entrar al mismo tiempo. Y los terrenos de la escuela, se puede comparar con un inmenso océano se extiende en el bienestar, que se extiende en un gran edificio. Edificio principal de la universidad tiene una arquitectura románica, con suelos de mármol y preciosas lámparas de araña alrededor.

"Relena!" Hilde llama.

Como estábamos en nuestro camino hacia el edificio principal, enorme, me di cuenta de los autos elegantes y lujosos exceso de velocidad por delante de nosotros. Hilde se fijó en mí cuando miré hacia atrás y adelante a los coches, volviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, siguiendo el movimiento rápido de los coches de la marca.

"Vas a ver más de ellos. La mayoría de los estudiantes aquí son los herederos y herederas de millonarios y multimillonarios." -susurró.

"Oh, ya veo," jadeé, mientras continuaba buscando en el lugar.

"¡Oh, no!" Hilde repente gritó. "¿Es que ya son pasadas las 7?"

Asentí con la cabeza asombrada. Mi clase empieza a las 8, me desperté temprano porque no puedo dormir. El nuevo entorno me hace sentir ansioso.

"Llegare tarde! Que es mejor correr! ¡Hasta luego!" Hilde dijo vuando ella comenzó a huir.

Ella iba demasiado rápido, sin mirar hacia dónde va lo que ...

"Hilde!" -Grité, tratando de advertirle.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Hilde tropezó con un hombre vestido con un uniforme del fútbol y sus ojos azules de Prusia se ven realmente feroz.

Hilde tragó saliva y se volvió a mirarlo. Se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

"Heero Yuy", pronunció ella con nerviosismo. "Lo siento, por favor, perdóname".

Ella juntó las manos suplicándole y agachó la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella y trató de consolarla. El hombre vestido con un uniforme del fútbol sonrió mientras empujaba a mi amiga pidiendo distancia.

"¿Qué es el perdón si el daño ya está hecho." que pronunció mientras se alejaba. Sus cuatro compañeros, que parecía tan serio como él lo siguió.

Mi sangre hierve cuando vi lo que acabo de hacer. Mi pobre amiga no tenía intención de chocar con él. Ella ya se había disculpado por lo que hizo? ¡Qué imbécil!

Me puse de pie con firmeza y gritó: "¡Ella no lo decía en serio! pues su disculpa no es suficiente?"

Respiré profundamente la espera de su respuesta, mientras que Hilde seguía temblando, tratando desesperadamente de detenerme. No entiendo por qué está actuando de esa manera.

Él y su pandilla se detuvo. Luego, se volvió y me dio una mirada mortal. Luego siguió su camino de nuevo, pero yo estaba muy molesto con lo que él hizo, así que trató de ponerse al día con ellos para bloquearlos.

"¡Espera!" le dijo y luego hice una pausa para respirar. Yo extendí mis brazos para bloquearlos. Entonces, me dirigí al tipo arrogante y le dijo: "Pídele disculpas a mi amiga ahora mismo!"

Me dio una mirada de sorpresa, pero su arrogancia todavía estaba allí.

"Relena! ¡No!" Hilde lloró.

Me miró él. "¿Qué?" Exigente para él actuar en mí comando.

El tipo con el de cabello marrón trenzado sonrió y dijo: "¡Guau! Esta señorita no sabe quién está ladrando."

Entonces, otro chico que tiene características chinas, dijo, "Tengan la seguridad de una cinta negro de él."

cinta negra? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es una especie de tonto?

"¡Oh, no!" Hilde lloraba desesperadamente. A continuación, corrió hacia nosotros y se cayó sobre sus rodillas. "Por favor, no le dan un lazo negro, que no sabe lo que está diciendo."

Me dio Hilde una mirada exasperada. "¡No! No hagas caso a ella! He dicho que me disculpes!"

Me miró de nuevo y sonrió con arrogancia. Entonces él y sus amigos hicieron su salida.

"¡Espera! Estúpido fanfarrón! Le dije-"

"Relena te dije que pararas!" Hilde dijo y me tapó la boca.

Me movió fuera de sus manos y gritó: "¿Qué pasa contigo? He tratado de ayudarte!"

Hilde suspiró y dijo, "Pero tu no tienes idea de quien son esos chicos".

"¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son esos tipos de todos modos?"

"Ellos son los Cinq Fatale". Ella respondió.

"Cinq Fatale?" Repetí confundida. "¿Qué es eso?"

Hilde suspiró con cansancio. "Mira, ahora estoy muy, muy tarde para mi clase."

Relena sintiéndose culpable. "Lo siento".

"Eso está bien. Señorita Margot va a entender. Eres tu quien me preocupa", respondió ella.

"¿Yo? ¡Ja! No te preocupes, yo puedo manejar esos tipos!" Me dijo con confianza.

"Relena," suspiró con cansancio de nuevo. "Cinq Fatale se compone de cinco chicos de los más ricos, más influyentes, los chicos más guapos en el campus. El líder de ese tipo, es Heero Yuy. Él es el heredero de la Corporación Yuy. Su empresa posee el hotel más grande y la cadena de centros comerciales en el país, junto con las inversiones en diversas empresas de la realidad del desarrollo. Incluso posee una participación accionaria de esta academia. Él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y un estudiante de honor consistente. Otro miembro, Duo Maxwell es el tirador campeón. Su propia familia la más grande de automóviles empresa de fabricación en el país. Trowa Barton es un asistente de pintura y un jugador de gran flauta. Viene de una familia de artistas y sus obras se exhiben en el museo más grande del país. Quatre Raberba Winner es el presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes, el heredero de la Corporación Winner. Su empresa implica empresas de telecomunicaciones y de transporte de carga en todo el mundo. El último miembro, Wu-fei Chang proviene de un clan chino distinguido, es un descendiente de un gran emperador. Es un Belter negro en karate. "

"Wow", pronunció que después de despotricar información completa de Hilde sobre el Fatale Cinq. "¿Y entonces?"

"¡Argh! No lo entiendes?" -gimió con impaciencia. "Todo el mundo los ama. Toda la escuela es técnicamente a sus pies. Niñas están dispuestas a morir por ellos y se les cae la baba cada vez que los veo. Y que puede convencer a cualquier hombre con su riqueza, poder e influencia. Una vez que recibes un lazo negro significa que es el final de su vida aquí en Romefeller Academia. Fatale Cinq no se detendrá "hasta que se de por vencido y abandonar la escuela."

"¿Es eso en serio?" Di un grito ahogado.

"Los estudiantes se vieron obligados a irse porque no podía soportar la humillación y el estrés que viene con tener un lazo negro." Hilde se explica más.

"Pero, ¿qué la administración no hacen nada al respecto? Al igual que reprender a los Fatale Cinq tal vez?"

"No pueden hacer eso. El Fatale Cinq tiene un buen historial. Además, no es en realidad esos tipos que atormentan o intimidan a las víctimas, es de los propios alumnos que hacen los trucos. Además, los Fatale Cinq todos provenían de familias influyentes. Que realmente no tienen una oportunidad contra ellos". Hilde concluyó con tristeza.

Esa noche me costó dormir un poco. Yo también tenía problemas para concentrarme en la escuela ya que Hilde llena mi mente con historias terroríficas sobre la Fatale Cinq. ¿Qué pasa si realmente consigue un lazo negro? ¿Realmente acaban de dejar la escuela?

De pronto recordé a mi abuela y abuelo de nuevo en la provincia. Lo felices que estaban cuando se enteraron de que obtuvo una beca para una escuela de alto prestigio y lo orgullosos que estaban de mí. Seguro que haría añicos sus sueños si volví a decirles cómo salí de la escuela debido a un incidente de acoso?

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos negativos de mi mente.

"No importa lo que pase, no voy a dejar la escuela!" He declarado.

"Tengan la seguridad de un lazo negro",

"Los estudiantes se vieron obligados a irse porque no podía soportar la humillación y el estrés que viene con tener un lazo negro.

Suspiré con cansancio. Espero que todo esto sea sólo una parte de un mal sueño.

Hilde colocó una mano sobre mi hombro. Ella se veía muy preocupada, sus ojos eran sombríos.

"Tenga cuidado, no podría ser por ahí, pero-"

"No te preocupes", le dije, cortando hacia fuera. "Si alguna vez recibe un lazo negro, no me quiero incluir en mi muerte"

"Pero todo fue mi culpa", señaló ella con la culpa.

Negué con la cabeza y le dio un abrazo. "Te lo prometo, voy a estar bien."

Esta vez Hilde se dirigió directamente a su clase. Ella no quiere perder ni una clase de nuevo. Como yo estaba haciendo mi camino a los casilleros, me sentí incómodo y nervioso. Tal vez debido a lo que Hilde me había dicho.

"Cinta Negra se encuentran generalmente en los casilleros, si no en su manejo, tal vez en el interior.

Tomé una respiración profunda cuando me di vuelta a la derecha en el camino de los casilleros. Tan pronto como alcanzó a ver todos los casilleros, me sentí aliviada cuando deje de ver un lazo negro en cualquiera de las manijas. Pero todavía no estoy salvado, no hasta que llegue a ver el interior de mi casillero.

Saqué la llave del casillero y abrió el candado del casillero 666. Suspiro, me gusta el número de mi casillero. Pensando en ello, realmente me da escalofríos.

El momento de la verdad...

"¡Sí!" Yo grité con alegría. "No hay lazo negro!"

Revisé mi casillero una vez más para asegurarse. Pero, simplemente no hay rastro de un lazo negro. Por lo tanto, mi vida, realmente esta a salvó? Tal vez esos tipos Fatale Cinq me encontró muy fuerte que decidieron que no me diera un lazo negro.

Saqué mis libros y cerré los vestidores. Sonreí con entusiasmo a mí mismo. No puedo esperar para decirle a Hilde en esto.

De repente, oí pasos que se acercaba a mí. Al mirar atrás, una mano me tapó la boca y otro me cogió las manos. Me esforcé para soltarme, pero esas manos eran demasiado fuertes y estaba muy sorprendida al pensar en un plan. Entonces, alguien me vendó los ojos, luego me ataron las manos y mis pies. Entonces, él me llevó a un lugar que sólo puede adivinar dónde.

"¡Ahh! Ayuda! Alguien por favor ayuda!"

Continuara…! 


	2. Chapter 2

Un 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic por Inés Kanoyan

Romance / Comedia

**Capítulo 2: Salvador silencioso**

No vino nadie. Me llevaron a un lugar, no puedo averiguar dónde. Me vendaron los ojos, ¿recuerdas? Allí me ataron a un árbol, lo sé porque puedo sentir la textura áspera del tronco.

Yo estaba atada durante toda la mañana. No puedo entender por qué esto está ocurriendo a mí cuando yo ni siquiera recibió una cinta de color negro! Ahora, he perdido cuatro clases. ¡Ah! Esto no puede ser! ¿Por qué está pasando esto a mí, no puedo ver, no me puedo moverme, no puedo gritar!  
>"Entonces, ¿cómo es tu día?" preguntó una voz familiar.<br>"Mmm..." Murmuré mientras trataba de hablar, pero nada inteligible que sale de mi boca.  
>Le oí reír a la ligera. Entonces, me pareció que me quitaba la venda de los ojos.<br>En, fin puedo ver!  
>Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Heero Yuy está delante de mí! ¡Oh! Y todo el Fatale Cinq!<p>

"Así que pensé que salvó la vida, ¿eh?" dijo con arrogancia.  
>Me miró con enojo. Grrr, es tan molesto! No es justo que sólo yo pudiera gritarle. "Usted sabe que yo no soy ese tipo", dijo un poco más.<br>Hice diferentes movimientos con la boca con la esperanza de la tela que cubre a ser forzado hacia abajo. Moví las manos tan fuerte como pude, pero estaba atado con tanta fuerza, moviéndome un poco más solo para herirme.  
>"Hey, Heero vamos a hacerla hablar", dijo el chico con el pelo negro y rasgos chinos. Puede ser Chang Wu-fei.<p>

Por lo tanto, Heero me quitó el trapo de la boca. Mientras tanto, jadeaba y jadeaba por aire, mi respiración rápida ralentizada un poco.  
>"Ahhhhh! ¡Te odio! Eres una bestia!" Lloré con rabia. "Tu me atestes aquí porque tienes miedo de mí! ¿Sabes que eres el más grande pollo que he conocido!"<br>Él se enojó profundamente por lo que he dicho. Miró hacia mí y me cogió la cara hacia arriba. Los pulgares apretando el mentón duro, como él dijo, "Ten cuidado con tu boca, mujer!"  
>Moví la cara lejos de su mano y frunció el ceño con enojo. No puedo luchar contra este enojo más.<br>"¡Maldita sea!" -gritó mientras escupía en la cara. "Lo estás haciendo demasiado!"  
>"¡Ah! No tengo miedo de ti! Te lo mereces!"<br>Se secaba la cara, mientras que el tipo con el pelo largo y trenzado marrón recogido de la tela que se utilizó para cubrir mi boca.  
>"Tranquilo, creo que tomar esta compensación no es una buena idea", dijo mientras lo recogido.<br>Luego, el resto de ellos se alejó. Heero me dio su mirada de muerta antes de hacer una salida.  
>Eh, ahora mi frase se extiende hasta siempre.<p>

Ya estaba oscuro y yo ya había caído dormida cuando sentí algo. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y vio a uno de los chicos de Cinq Fatale. Era el más tranquilo y misterioso de todos ellos. El tipo con un pelo castaño claro cepillado a un lado de su rostro, cubriendo uno de sus ojos. Me quitó la cubierta de la boca, me desataron, y luego se alejó tranquilamente.  
>Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras se alejaba. Heero le dijo que haga esto? No, él no haría eso. Pero, ¿por qué me ayuda?<br>A medida que cabalgaba el autobús, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Me preguntaba por qué él decidió ayudarme. No sé, pero me siento diferente con él que con Heero. Si ciento un ardiente odio hacia Heero, me siento ligera y suave cuando estoy con él. Él parece tan tranquilo y amable que la ira no se deslice a través de su ojo cada vez que nuestros ojos se encuentran.

Hilde me estaba esperando en la entrada del dormitorio. Ella estaba con los ojos llorosos, cuando ella me abrazó.  
>"Lo siento", se disculpó, mientras las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.<br>Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me consoló. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes",  
>"Estás bien?" hablaba en voz alta. "Ellos te ataron sólo para informar a toda la escuela tiene un lazo negro!"<br>"Sí", suspiró con tristeza. "Pensé que ya era seguro",  
>Hilde suspiró con tristeza. "Relena, ¿por qué no le pides perdón a Heero,"<br>"Hilde!" Hable con aspereza. "Ese tipo es alérgico a las disculpas!"  
>"Pero, Relena," Hilde convencía un poco más. "No van a parar 'hasta que usted haga algo."<br>"¿Quién dice que no estoy listo para ellos?"  
>"¿En serio?"<br>"Claro," fue interrumpida cuando de repente mi estómago gruñó. Fruncí el ceño en la humillación. "¿tienes algo que comer? No he comido nada, excepto un pequeño pedazo de magdalena que me ha dado ese diablo."  
>"¡Por supuesto!" Hilde dijo, al tiempo que me llevó a la cafetería.<p>

Al día siguiente, fui a la escuela con nerviosismo, pero en guardia. Toda la escuela está en mi contra. Estos estudiantes hacen todo por los chicos, pero yo soy más dura de lo que pensaban. Al entrar en las puertas de la gigante Academia Internacional Romefeller, me apresuré para dirigirme hacia los verdes ornamentales de espesor por la vía hacia el edificio principal. Entonces, rompí algunas ramas para usarlas en mí misma como camuflaje para que nadie se diera cuenta. ¡Ja! Y una vez que llego a mi clase no serán capaces de hacer algo.  
>Por fin, después de unos minutos de graves doblado, escondidas, caminar de puntillas, casi arrastrándose por los verdes, que alcanzan el edificio principal. Ahora, lo único que tienes que hacer es correr tan rápido como pueda a mi primera clase.<br>Bien, bien, bien! Ahora estoy en el salón de clases cómodamente sentado en mi silla. Nuestro profesor está discutiendo algo sobre la historia de Europa, en particular sobre Napoleón Bonaparte.

"Ok, la clase que me pueda decir cómo Napoleón reinó en Europa?" nuestro profesor le preguntó.  
>Yo estudié ayer por la noche, así que con confianza levanté mi mano, como nuestro profesor me llamó para responder a su pregunta.<br>Me puse de pie, pero lo que? En realidad no lo hizo! En realidad no puedo! Traté de tirar de mí misma, pero era como si mi trasero estaba pegado a la silla.  
>"Sra. Peacecraft, pónganse de pie. Usted levantaron la mano", al mando de Sir Winston. Sin embargo, todavía no puedo soportarlo! Pude ver que Sir Winston está empezando a irritarse, pero todavía no puedo sacar mi trasero de mi silla! Traté de levantarme con la silla en mi trasero, pero todavía no puedo.<br>"¿Qué?" Di un grito ahogado de shock. Parece que toda la silla ha sido pegada al suelo?  
>Valientemente sugerí: "Señor, ¿puedo responder a su pregunta sin ponerse de pie?"<br>Sir Winston frunció el ceño con exasperación. "¡Qué tontería estás hablando? Levántate y responder a mi pregunta, señorita Peacecraft!"  
>"Pero, señor, no puede ponerme de pie."<p>

"Ok, por lo que no se pondrán de pie? ¡Qué tontería! Espere un cero en nuestro rezo para hoy!" tomó por asalto furioso.  
>"Pero, señor, por favor!" Yo protesté irremediablemente como mis compañeros comparten miradas de complicidad el uno al otro.<br>Ahora, mi vida y el conocimiento están realmente en el borde. Grrr, yo sé Fatale Cinq está detrás de esto.  
>Finalmente capaz de ponerme de pie. Lo bueno, sólo tengo una clase hoy. Decidí ir a la cafetería a comer finalmente. Después de comprar una botella de jugo de fruta y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para tratar después ese incidente estresante, elegí una mesa para comer mi pedido. Me alise la falda cuando estaba a punto de sentarse cuando...<p>

BLAG! Después de algunas horas de meneo de mi asiento, que fue  
>Me caí en el suelo después de darme cuenta que la silla que tenía para sentarme no estaba allí. Todos se rieron de mí, yo nunca he sido burlado antes. Me sentí tan estúpida, era tan feo, tan pobre.<br>Varios estudiantes me rodearon. Una niña dijo: "Entonces, ¿quién es fuerte en contra de la Fatale Cinq, ¿eh?"  
>Otro estudiante gritó: "Sí, la pobre señorita Peacecraft. Mírate, tan desordenado, la tarta de chocolate por todas partes."<br>"¡Qué asco! Tan repugnante! Y se atreven a desafiar Fatale Cinq? Mira lo tonto que es!"  
>Reuní todas mis fuerzas para ponerse de pie y corrió para pasar la multitud burlona. Corrí y corrí, 'hasta que me encontré en un lugar vacío detrás del gimnasio de la universidad. Pastos blandos y una brisa cálida llena mis sentidos. Decidí quedarme para liberar a todos los malos sentimientos dentro de mí.<br>De repente, una lágrima se deslizó de mi ojo en mi rostro al recordar las cosas malas que había sucedido.

"Espere un cero en nuestro rezo para hoy!  
>"Jajajaja!<br>"¡Qué asco! Mira lo tonto que es .. "  
>"Me odio a mí misma, me odio a mí mismo!" Me lamentaba amargamente. "No, no es mi culpa, es culpa de Cinq Fatale es!"<p>

Yo todavía estaba llorando cuando vi una mano con un pañuelo sobre ella. El propietario de la mano es -esos ojos verde esmeralda,-Trowa Barton. Yo vacilante tomó el pañuelo y poco a poco me limpió la cara.  
>Se sentó a mi lado y cómodamente en el suelo de suave hierba.<br>"Es mejor que dejes de llorar porque quiero silencio en mi territorio", dijo en serio, mientras que mirando a otro lado.  
>Yo lo miraba y un toque de felicidad cepillado sobre mí. Yo no me entiendo, pero tal vez debido a su presencia, ¿cómo se las arregló para estar aquí me sentí tan triste, que me han hecho sentir que no estoy solo.<br>Pronto, me sentí más ligera y una sonrisa recorrió mi cara. Me instale cómodamente, a pocos centímetros de su lado. Saboreaba el aire fresco que ondeaba en el lugar. Y toda mi soledad parecía revolotear con el viento.  
>De repente, sentí un poco de los movimientos de luz a mi lado. Cuando abrí los ojos, ya se alejó hacia el gimnasio.<p>

Me senté y lloré, "¡Espera!"  
>Se detuvo y se volvió a mirarme fijamente.<br>"Tu pañuelo", le dije, como yo la levanté.  
>"Tirarlo a la basura, ya que la basura". Dijo, mientras se alejaba.<br>Poco a poco me hizo caer el pañuelo. Sí que hacía frío, pero todavía le agradezco por acompañarme cuando yo estaba realmente mal.  
>"Relena! Relena!"<p>

"¡Qué!" Hable en voz alta en la exclamación. "Lo siento"  
>" que estás pensando?" Hilde preguntó con curiosidad.<br>"Nada". Suspiré con cansancio. Yo estaba pensando en él-Trowa. Me parece que no puedo llegar a él ya su bondad fuera de mi mente. Me siento segura y protegida cada vez que estoy con él.  
>"Vamos", me dio un codazo Hilde. "Usted sabe que puede confiar en mí, espera, yo sé el significado los ojos soñadores"<br>"¿Qué?"  
>"Estás pensando en alguien", dijo de una manera monótona. "Hmmm, ¿quién es el afortunado?"<br>"Hilde!" Lloré mientras me sonrojé violentamente.  
>"¡Mira! Estás sonrojarse!" Ella se rió salvajemente.<br>Suspiré mientras Puse los ojos en la irritación. Hilde dejó de reír después de darme cuenta de que estaba enojada. "Ok, lo siento, pero realmente te ruborosas tés. Vamos, dime acerca de el."  
>"Bueno", balbuceé, sin saber por dónde empezar. "Estoy profundamente intrigada por sus acciones, su frío que de repente es agradable y suave. No es nada, pero me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy con él".<br>"¿Quién es?"  
>"Él es, um, Trowa, de"<br>"Trowa? Trowa Barton de Fatale Cinq?" Hilde exclamó en voz alta.  
>"Sí, pero, por favor, baja la voz, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dije mientras trataba de meter algo de sentido fuera de ella.<br>"Pero, yo pensé que odias a todo Fatale Cinq?"  
>Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí, pero Trowa es diferente." Le respondí. "Él es amable y gentil a diferencia de su amigo arrogante y malo, Heero."<br>"¿Sabes qué, Relena." Hilde dijo. "Creo que Fatale Cinq no es tan malo como tu piensas. Tal vez, sólo te dio un lazo negro para demostrar quién es el jefe. Cada uno de ellos tienen sus lados suaves, sólo tendrás que descubrir."  
>Suspiré mientras yo estaba de acuerdo. "Supongo que tienes razón." <p>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Five3 fatal**_

Un 1xR Gundam Wing fanfic por Inés Kanoyan

Traducido por mi _Paulina __(Princesa mía peacecraft__)_  
>Romance  Comedia  
><strong>Capítulo 3 - Parte 1 Los escenarios confusos<strong>

En la escuela no ha cambiado mucho. Todavía estoy en la silla caliente con diferentes tipos de accidentes que me pasa. Todo el mundo me desprecia y harán todo lo posible para que yo salga de la escuela.  
>SPLASH!<br>"¡Ahhh!" grite en sorpresa al bañado en agua helada. Ahora, mi ropa está empapada.  
>" bueno para nada sinvergüenzas!" Yo grité con furia.<br>¡Ah! Ahora, estoy mojada y todavía tengo una clase! No puedo ir a mi clase que pareciendo un patito mojado. De repente, Heero Yuy apareció justo en frente de mí. Llevaba la sonrisa en  
>su rostro molesto de nuevo. Me disparó una mirada mortal hacia mí.<br>"Awww", se quejó con voz falsa, simpático. "que le pasó señorita Darlian ¿Necesita mi ayuda?"  
>yo luchó contra todas mis fuerzas para mantenerme de matarlo en ese mismo momento. Él realmente está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia!<br>"Yo no necesito tu ayuda! Eres un monstruo, un primo del infierno y pendejo gritón!" Lloré en la parte superior de los pulmones, haciendo que el todos los otros estudiantes en el área de la parada y nos miran.  
>Pude ver que Heero estaba avergonzado terriblemente por lo que he dicho, su cara estaba toda roja. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Se volvió hacia mí y furioso y enojo: "Usted está realmente en busca de problemas, eh!"<p>

Corrí tan rápido como pude antes de que me alcanzara.

Heero se detuvo al soliloquio a sí mismo: "Te arrepentirás de esto, pero te resultó digno de mi atención."  
>Me dirigí directamente al baño de mujeres para ocultar de él y espero arreglarme. Afortunadamente, Hilde también estaba allí y ella tiene una camisa con ella!<br>"Hilde Gracias! Eres un ángel!"  
>Heero tenía una sonrisa permanente en su rostro. "Ella es tan determinado, nunca he visto a una chica como ella antes." comentó.<br>Wu-fei sonrió: "Sí, pero está un poco aburrido ahora."  
>"No, realmente estoy disfrutando de ella." Heero dijo. "Ella se enoja con facilidad, pero ella no tiene miedo de mí, estoy preparando muchas sorpresas para ella."<br>Su amigo rubio, Quatre, comentó: "¿Sabes que Heero, creo que en realidad así te gusta ella."  
>Heero se mantuvo en silencio mientras que los cuatro chicos se le quedaron mirando. Entonces, una ráfaga fuerte de la risa seguida.<br>"Heero le gusta Relena?" Duo repitió aullaba de risa. "Heero piensa que las niñas son aburridas. Se alinean con él y desvestirse por sí solo para él. Además, Relena lo desafía!"  
>Sin embargo, Heero se quedó callado.<p>

"Pero, a diferencia de Relena," Wu-fei comenta. "Si las otras chicas se lanzan a él, Relena no De hecho, ella lo odia."  
>. "Hmmm, de modo que ¿por a Heero le gusta la miss Provincia ." Dúo bromeó.<br>"Eso no es cierto!" por fin, Heero reaccionó. "Yo no pienso en ella de esa manera!"  
>"Además, Relena no va a salir con Heero." Trowa comentó.<br>"¿Qué?" Heero frunció el ceño.  
>"¡Eso es!" Duo abucheo a la vez. "Relena no saldría contigo, hombre!"<br>Heero sonrió con arrogancia. "Piensa en todo lo que quieras", le dijo a sí mismo.

Mis clases terminaron un poco tarde de hoy, 18:00 para ser exactos. Y de la Academia a la parada de autobús queda un poco lejos, en cuenta casi todos los estudiantes tienen sus propios vehículos. Yo, tengo que recorrer un largo camino a la parada de autobús, suspiro.  
>Era bastante oscuro, pero no me importaba eso. Me llamó la atención el final de la calle y llegar a la parada de autobús. Entonces, vi que cinco chicos caminaban hacia mi dirección. Cuando pasó por delante de ellos, de repente me atrapado y me cerró el paso.<p>

De repente, sentí que estaban tramando algo, algo peligroso. Se parecen a los estudiantes de la universidad, pero si están, ¿por qué hacen esto? No es posible que me roban, ¿por qué son demasiado ricos que yo! Pero, ¿y si buscas algo más? Son todos hombres, todos los hormonales .. Todo .. ¡NO!  
>A medida que avanzó su camino hacia mí, empezó a correr de nuevo a la Academia, pero corrió tras de mí!<p>

´´ AYUDAAAAAAAAAA!" Grité y corrí más rápido, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para ver si estoy haciendo un progreso para escapar de ellos. Pero, no, todos corren como caballos y en ningún momento van a tener su mano sobre mi! Nooooo!  
>Mi corazón se aceleró más rápido que mis pies. Me hubiera gustado parar aunque sólo sea para respirar, pero no puedo y cuando vi delante de mí, me cegó el brillo. Brillante par de faros que rápido se acercaba, por lo que es más difícil para mí correr más rápido.<br>"¡Oh! ¡No! 'Tragué saliva. "No puedo dejar, pero ¿cómo puedo correr cuando hay un coche delante de mí? ¿Qué debo elegir? Mi virginidad o la vida? "


	4. Chapter 4

Fatal Five

1xR Gundam Wing fanfic by Ines Kanoyan

Traducido por su servidora paulina paz.

Romance / Comedia

Capítulo 3 - Parte 2 Situaciones confusas

"Estoy eligiendo mi virginidad!"

El coche viene y me estoy quedando quieta. Una pulgada más y yo estoy muerta!

Me detuve. Para mi sorpresa, el coche se paró en seco también. Sin embargo, mis rodillas se volvieron de repente a la jalea y me quedé delante de él. Todavía estoy viva y consciente de mi entorno, pero toda mi visión es borrosa. Como yo estaba mareada en el suelo, oí a un hombre decir: "¡Fuera! Si no deseas recibir un lazo negro, vete!"

De repente, el silencio llena el ambiente. Se sentía como si el peligro había desaparecido finalmente. Sentí las manos suaves, pero fuerte elevación de la frente en alto, sacudiendo mechones de mi cabello en mi cara.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó una voz familiar, ya que mi cabeza estaba todavía con el apoyo de sus manos fuertes.

Me obligué a abrir los ojos para dar sentido a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero mi visión es muy borrosa.

Gemí cansado como yo no comprendo todo.

"Relena, se trata de Trowa. No te preocupes que esa gente no te hará daño nunca más."

¿He oído bien? ¿Fue realmente Trowa?

Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. ¡Oh! ¡No! En Lo que me he metido? El colapso de frente a frente a él? Dios, Relena! Te equivocaste a lo grande! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Cálmate. Tienes que estar tranquila o te vas a terminar en la situación más embarazosa!

"Oh", gimió en voz baja, tratando de controlar los latidos irregulares de mi corazón.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para llevar a la posición sentada mientras Trowa gentilmente me ayudó. Cuando me senté, tuve una visión más cercana de su rostro y fue sin lugar a dudas Trowa! Mi caballero de brillante armadura!

Continuó la celebración para mí mientras luchaba por ponerme de pie. "Gracias," logré balbucear ya que con éxito me puso de pie.

Sacudió la cabeza con las manos aún sujetándome firmemente entre mis brazos. "Eso no fue nada. Deja que te lleve a casa." dijo, mientras me guiaba hacia su coche plata deportivo de Ferrari.

Yo estaba demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar, incluso por lo que terminé en el asiento del copiloto de su coche.

Alzó la vista hacia mí, como él mismo se estableció en el asiento del conductor. "¿Estás bien?" –me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza como me las arreglé para sonreír torpemente. Con eso, él salió a toda velocidad para que me llevara a casa a salvo.

"¿Qué?" Heero exclamó con impaciencia en su teléfono celular. "Alguien le ayudó?

"Te dije que sólo asustarla, ¿cómo Trowa se involucró en esto?" continuó gritando.

"Su coche apareció de la nada y nos amenazó de recibir un lazo negro si no la dejara en paz, si no estamos equivocados que incluso la llevó a su casa." el chico de la otra línea narra con terror.

"Mierda". Heero maldecía mientras se cortó la transmisión. "Esa chica realmente entra en mis nervios",

Él estaba muy tranquilo y el coche estaba funcionando sin problemas por lo que un sonido se escuchó en raras ocasiones. Sin embargo, su presencia era tan ensordecedora que el silencio y el latido rápido del corazón calmado en un ritmo más tranquilo.

Me mira de vez en cuando tal vez para comprobar si estaba bien. No puedo dejar de ruborizarse cada vez que lo hace. Me sentía como un cubo de hielo por debajo de la luz del sol abrasador, como balón de dejarse llevar por la suave brisa fresca, las mariposas sobre mí y me llevara a los cielos.

Sí, él es de Fatale Cinq pero es diferente. Es un verdadero caballero, mi caballero de brillante armadura, mi héroe.

¿Qué? Heero? ¿Cómo fue ese idiota entrar en mi bella-

"Ahhh" grite mientras me tropecé. "Ouch", concluyó el sentado en la banda de rodadura y frotando mi pie dolorido.

"Jajaja!" Heero aullaba de risa. Él fue de nuevo, allí para ser testigo de mi caída.

Le di mi mirada mortal antes de que desesperadamente me pusiera de pie y lo dejara allí sin dejar de reír.

"Ahora, ella se fue." Quatre dijo.

"Sí", coincidió Duo luego se volvió a Heero y le dijo: "¿Cómo va a conseguir que te de la fecha si sigues riendo de ella. Vas a perder en nuestra apuesta."

Se detuvo un momento y luego volvió a reír. "No puedo evitarlo, ella es tan divertida!"

"Heero no esta preocupo por su apuesta Duo, lo único que le importa es divertirse". Wufei comentó.

Dolor en mi pierna que me llevó a ese amplio espacio detrás del gimnasio. Alguien está tocando la flauta, la música hermosa revoloteaban alrededor de todo el lugar.

Fue Trowa! Casi se me olvida que es un gran músico.

Me acerqué a él para escuchar más de su música.

Cuando dejó de jugar y se volvió hacia mí: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que este es mi territorio". Dijo fríamente.

Me quedé muy sorprendida. "Yo, eh, sólo quería um, escucharte... eso es todo." Murmuré.

"¿No ves que me estás inquietando? Vete, quiero estar solo".

Sus palabras aplastaron mi corazón. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para salir de ese lugar tan rápido como mi pierna dolorida puedo, pero el dolor en mi corazón era mucho más difícil de soportar.

Volví a casa confundida y un dolor terriblemente. ¿Cómo pude cambiar tan rápido? Solía ser muy cálido y agradable, ahora es fría y distante.

"¿No ves que me estás inquietando? Vete, quiero estar solo

Era tan doloroso. Yo estaba pensando en él que no me di cuenta a los matones que me había estado siguiendo. Y antes de darme cuenta me había quedado dormida como un aroma extranjero invadieron a mis narices. Zzzzzzz...

"Hey, ¿dónde estoy?" Me encontrare en una camilla con varias hembras que asisten a mí.

Me movió lejos de su alcance, pero cuando me atraparon, me inyectaron tranquilizantes y me dejó indefensa como yo de nuevo caí en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me desperté, ya estaba usando un fuera de hombro, cubierta de color beige y en los pies la pareja más de moda de oro sandalias de tacón alto que jamás había visto! Y cuando me miré en el espejo, casi no me reconozco. Caray, los cosméticos pueden realmente mejoran la propia belleza. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo limpio y un mechón rizado en los extremos y dejado colgando a los lados para enmarcar la cara.

Una niña en lo que parecía ser un uniforme de sirvienta me condujo a la sala de la enorme mansión. Yo admiraba todo el lugar cuando-

"No sabía que una bruja puede convertirse en una princesa", comentó mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. "¿Tú?"

Él sonrió y dijo con arrogancia: "Entonces, ¿te gusta mi casa?"

"tu casa?" Repetí. Por lo tanto, esta mansión es donde vive Heero Yuy el arrogante. Parece más un palacio para mí. Caray, cuando la gente tiene dinero, por lo general tienen un montón.

"Entonces, ¿estás lista?"

"¿Por qué?"

Suspiró, como él sonrió. "Para nuestra cita."

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y luego se hundió en la exasperación pura. "¿Estás loco?"

"¡Ah! Después de que tu te conviertas en un ser humano, que tiene las agallas para gritarme a mí de esa manera?" -gritó de nuevo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién te dijo que hicieras esto? ¡Ja!" luchó furiosamente. Con eso me quite las sandalias de los pies y las arrojó hacia él.

De inmediato se trasladó a evitar ser golpeado por las sandalias. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿No te das cuanta que todas las mujeres están muriendo simplemente por salir conmigo?" Señaló al mismo tiempo que lucha contra la irritación.

"A quién le importa? A continuación, seguí adelante! Me voy!"


End file.
